In the gaming facility, cash (such as banknotes, coins, etc.), bar-code tickets, on each of which bar-code information (e.g., a bar-code corresponding to a certain eighteen-digit number) is attached, checks, chips and the like, are used as media each having a value of a currency. In some cases, for example, the bar-code ticket or check is paid in place of the cash, such as banknotes, coins and the like, from an amusement machine, such as a slot machine and the like. Otherwise, chips are sometimes used in place of the cash, such as banknotes, coins and the like, in a table game, such as roulette, poker and the like. In regard to such media each having the value of a currency, exchange and/or cashing between different kinds of media, is carried out in the gaming facility. For the bar-code tickets and/or checks, an image is obtained by a cashier or the like person in the gaming facility.
In JP7-505079T, a certain slot machine configured to be installed in the gaming facility is disclosed. In this slot machine, coins are not used. Instead, this slot machine is configured to receive banknotes, coupons printed in advance and/or bar-code tickets, and then work, corresponding to an amount of money of the received banknotes or the like. This slot machine includes a printer adapted for printing the barcode tickets, to each of which a bar code corresponding to the amount of money of a prize is attached, and is configured to disburse such bar-code tickets respectively printed by the printer.
In US2006/0195567A1, a cash disbursement machine having a gaming facility handling kiosk is disclosed.